The phantasm
by TwilightAngel464
Summary: This is an extended story on the character Dorian. He finds a woman named Lilith, or rather commonly known as 'The Phantasm!". Immediately after meeting her, he is drawn to her, but just as he has his secret, she has her own. What will happen if he finds it out?
1. The Fight and charm

**Ok, I decided to take a break from writing about the twin assans, and the unknown alliance, and write something different. Don't worry, I'll try to keep the other two updated, and I won't forget about them. I just wanted to write something about the ending of now my favorite Netflix show: Penny dreadful. I for some reason really liked the character Dorian grey... I don't know why. This story is only going to be around 3 or 4 chapters. Sorry!**

 **Just like my other two stories, I own nothing, but the OC, whose name I will not say yet!**

 **Note: This takes place after Vanessa died, and when Lily left Dorian.**

 **Dorian is alone again. Though it is not an uncommon feeling for him, but when Lily left him, it gave him a new and even worse emotion, than the heartbreak that Vanessa Ives left him: Despair. The town was nearly isolated, for weeks, before the fog let up. As he walks alone in the dark after finally leaving his house, he hears a melody. One not from a voice, but from an instrument. The melody entrances him to follow its source. What he will find, is not what he expected. Enjoy!**

Dorian relished in the dark sky, as the night took over another a sad day. But walking in sad desolated town in the dark didn't help Dorian calm down though. after his fight with Lily and her leaving was weeks ago, but he didn't notice, or care. Why was her leaving him bothering him so? He's had other people leave him, or rather had people die on him, and he just wrote it off. What was it? He could not find the answer to his question. Not on his own at least. But who was there to help him? This town held no one of that knowledge. And with hardly anyone there, it was slimed down to nothing. Even if Vanessa was here, he wrote off talking her, after what had happened at the ball. And that day, she broke his heart.

These emotions had never occurred until he met her, or Lily. Trying to write them off as the same whores he had laid with wasn't working. Maybe finding release would help him forget his pain.

He continued to stride down alleyways, not finding any women. In fact there was hardly anyone in sight. The streets were practically empty. The fog was thinning, but it was still slightly thick. Maybe it still frightened people to leave their houses, after hearing about the deaths that were happening. It was mainly children from he heard, but maybe they wouldn't risk getting sick too, by leaving their houses.

He yelled out in frustration, and started walking back to his mansion. He could call a carriage, but he doubt they would show up. He walked past the vacant pubs, and toward the opera house, making his way back to his house. It was absolutely quiet. There was no sound of any people or creatures whatsoever. But in the silence, he could something... different.

There was an instrument playing somewhere, but he didn't know where. The song that was playing was a tune he never heard. He followed it, and recognized it as a violin, but he didn't know the song, apart from it being alluring to him. The sound grew louder, as he walked to the back of the opera house. There was no one there, the sound originated from the alleyway, but the person carrying the tune wasn't on the ground. He started thinking that he was mad caused by fog, until he realized it was coming from the roof. And then he heard a soft voice singing along with the tune.

"I have no money to get married  
Give me your daughter  
I'll give her all of my love  
If you don't give me her I'll carry her off tonight."

The violin carried on a tune that sound similar to lyrics that player sang. Dorian concluded that it was a woman that was singing.

"I have money to get married  
Give me your daughter  
And I'll love her to death  
If you don't give me her I'll steal her."

Dorian leaned on the building, listening to women sing and play as she switched songs. Her voice was as smooth as silk. She changed the tempo into a more upbeat song.

"It was a long road ahead of me,  
I was going to Romania.  
I met the boys!  
I knew I would get married then!"

As before she played her violin to match the lyrics of the song.

"The boys I met,  
My mood I did.  
My mood I did.  
And the moon was on my side,  
I think I found my love that ni-"

There was a loud sound, like someone broke open a door, and a gasp, which came from her.

"There you are!" It sounded like a man. Drunken by his slurring. "You better have that-" He belched before speaking again. "You better have that brooch you took, you thief!"

The woman groaned, and from the sound of wood fumbling, it sounded like she was in a rush to leave. "I don't have you're damned brooch!" She slammed shut a wooden case, before moving toward the edge where Dorian could see her. He only saw her shoe, and case which was covered in black leather, and had a couple of red, and black feathers poking out. He couldn't tell which bird they came from, from his point of view.

"I suggest you leave me alone, before you find yourself falling over this edge." As soon as she was done talking, and was walking away from the man, he grabbed her arm, turned her toward him, and his hand wrapped tightly around her neck. She didn't try to fight back, or cry for help. Dorian couldn't see if she was frightened or not. He began to hold her above the ground to where her feet weren't touching the ground, but were dangling over the edge of the roof. Dorian looked for a way to help her, but couldn't find a way up to the roof from the ground. He tried the door, but it was locked.

"Martha, my fucking wife said, she saw you! Grab it from her purse!" He bellowed in her face. But even though she was being held as she was, she didn't speak or move. She just stood there. "Now give it back, like a good little-" He stopped speaking, as a punch had landed in his neck, and a swift kick had been delivered to his manhood. He groan and yelled out, as the pain got to him. He let go of her and she fell from the rooftop.

Dorian looked to where she would land but she hit the ground faster than he expected. She landed on her feet... Gracefully. The roof was 30 feet off the ground, and she acted like it was nothing. She simply dusted herself off, and picked up her case, which landed next to her.

Dorian could see her perfectly now. Her face covered with a black mask that was around her neck as a scarf. She pulled it over her nose as she landed. She was wearing an odd outfit: tight black cotton trousers, with knee-high dark leather boots, a black hooded waistcoat with white and grey lace trimming, and simple black and white overbust corset, exposing a tattoo on her right breast. Dorian couldn't tell what it was though. Her hair was dark red, almost black, in a braid tied with a red ribbon. She removed her mask, with her gloved hand, and what Dorian saw, he couldn't describe. Her skin was as pale as the moon, cheekbones sharply chiseled, and her lips were dark purple and full.

"Your wife is a lying cunt!" She yelled. "She didn't want to tell you she lost it in a bet!" She shook her head, pulling her hood over her head covering her hair, picking up her violin case and walking away, not even noticing Dorian starring at her. As she walked away, he noticed something that looked like she dropped. He went to pick it up, and saw that it was a sword shaped necklace with ruby jewels in the pommel. Dorian ran up behind her quietly as he could. She didn't hear his footsteps as she walked.

"Excuse me! Miss!" He called out to her. She quickly turned around after resecuring her mask over her face again. He got a perfect view of her eyes, which were mesmerizing. One was hazel and the other a bright green, with a hawkeyed shape to them. He lost his train of thought before continuing his question. "Is this yours? I found it in that alleyway."

She looked at it, and then her hand went to her neck, feeling only a small silver chain, that he hadn't noticed before. He examined the clasp on the pommel, and saw that it was broken. The woman took it gently from his hand and pulled the sword off the broken clasp.

"Thank you sir." She said. Her voice was strong opposed to her singing voice, but it made her sound strong. She put the sword in the pocket of her waistcoat, before bowing. "Good evening." She turned and started walking again.

"Miss?" He said getting her attention again. She turned around slowly, holding the tiny sword next to her heart. "If you wish, I believe I may know someone who could help you fix your necklace."

"That's very kind of you sir. Do you have the address?"

Dorian approached her, and stopped a few feet from her. "Better yet, I'll be happy to show there."

She was taken back by his kindness. But instead of speaking, she shook her head. "I would appreciated it, but it's late, and I assume you have somewhere to be. But thank you for your kindness sir."

"It was my pressure miss, but I would still like to help fix your necklace. It is quiet beautiful, just as your eyes are." She looked down, and he could swear that he saw her blush a little. "How about you meet me at the opera house, and I shall show you there tomorrow?" He asked, hoping that she would agree.

She cocked her head, and nodded in agreement. "I guess I shall see you tomorrow, sir..." She trailed off. She didn't get his name. Nor did he get hers.

He held his hand out to her, which she accepted, but she wasn't expecting him to kiss the top of her hand. "Dorian. Dorian grey. And you are?"

She pulled her scarf down, exposing her face, which he gazed at in wonder. Her face was strong, and her eyes even more piercing. "I'm Lilith Azael. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Grey."

He smiled widely as he wasn't really used to being called 'Sir Grey'. "Please. Dorian. And the pleasure is all mine, Miss Lilith." She smiled, just as he had, but she then shivered at the cold gust that passed through them.

"As much as I would like to stay here and talk, I sure we'll catch a cold, standing here." She said wrapping her waistcoat tighter to her form. "I'll be waiting in front of the theater at midday tomorrow. I shall see you then. Good night... Dorian."

He smiled again, before kissing the top of her hand again. "Good night miss Lilith." She turned away first walking down a street, the heels of her boots clicking the ground as she walked. Dorian stayed right where she was and just starred at her as she walked.

When she was out of sight, it was his turn to start walking home. He walked in front of the theater, and saw a new poster. It was of a woman wearing a skull shaped mask, and a grand black and white gown, wielding a violin, with the title of 'the phantasm'. This performer would be playing in 5 days, when several people be arriving back in the city, ordered by the mayor.

Even with the mask, he could tell who it was. The woman who now had his attention. Lilith.

 **Thank you for reading, and I'll try to have an update soon!**


	2. The sad tune

**And here's the next chapter!**

 **Dorian has discovered her real name, and her stage name. He has yet to discover more about the mystery woman named Lilith, but more widely known as the violinist, The Phantasm. What will happen if he were to see something that only she could?**

Dorian went down the same dark hallway as he always did, behind the portrait of the blonde haired woman portrait. Once he was in front of his grotesque portrait, he sat down in the chair he kept in there. He stared at the chain monster, and waited to see if it would move again, like it did the last time he was there. He sat there for hours, pondering why it had moved as it did last, but it moving wasn't a good sign.

Feeling uneasy he left the portrait and immediately shut the hidden door, securing it again in the dark. He looked around his empty ballroom, gazing at all his portraits of he has collected over the long years, remembering each and everyone he had fucked. Remembering their last moment before he disappeared from their lives forever. The one that got him the most sometimes was the one of Lily he had ordered. Even though the artist hadn't a picture of Lily, the description that he gave the artist, was enough for him to get the painting almost completely accurate. Deciding he had wasted enough time, reminiscing in the past, he left to his bedroom.

He always stripped before going under the heavy blankets, and silk sheets. He breathed heavily, before letting his mind go to the thought of the new woman he had just met. Lilith. Sure was new in town. That much he knew. She was different from all the other woman he met. Including Angelique. Though he couldn't figure out what was drawing him to her.

 _'Was it her patience when that man came after her?' Was it her talent for singing and playing the violin? Was it her eyes, her beauty? What is she?'_ These were questions he couldn't answer, no matter how far in the past he ventured, trying to find a connection. From the back of his head, he swore that he's seen her. Or rather had a dream of someone like her in the past, for she was like no other beauty he has ever seen. And he was looking forward to meeting with her again tomorrow.

 _ **The next day at 11:00 a.m.**_

He waited in front of the opera theatre. It was midday, the time she said she would met him. The day was busy than he thought it would be. There people showing their faces again, but it was not pleasant for them to be out today. Not because of the weather. The deadly mist that started claiming lives was not gone, but people were out for mainly one reason: to transport bodies of the dead out of the city to be buried in the graveyard not that far from the city. There were carriages holding caskets, men and woman transporting them on foot, and countless mothers, fathers, and siblings, weeping over their lost loved ones.

To keep himself occupied while he waited for her, he watched the sorrow on the heartbroken. He would've gone into the theatre, but because the owner, Sir Vincent Brand was among the heartbroken too, after losing someone. Who he had lost, Dorian didn't know.

He sighed and leaned his head on the door of the opera theatre. The door creaked, and he heard the sounds of the strings of a violin. But no ordinary player was the one who was playing. It was Lilith. Though the tune was not like the ones she had played the night before, this was a smoother melody, one without words.

He turned and grasped the handle of the door, and realized that it was unlocked. Sir Brand must have forgotten to lock the door before leaving for the cemetery. He carefully pushed the door open, and went into the lobby. It was completely empty. No ticket master, no bartender, no one. They've all must've gone to the graveyard with him. The doors to the theatre room, where all the actors perform were closed. But he still heard music coming from that room.

Lilith must be practicing. The doors, like the front was unlocked, and he opened it slow as he could so he wouldn't startled her. When he got it opened far enough to the point he could squeeze through, he gazed up at the stage, staying in the shadow, carefully not to give away his presence.

There she was, as beautiful as she was last night. She was sitting in a chair, holding her instrument, while reading the pages of an old music book in front of her. While her attention was on her book, it gave Dorian a chance to observe her new attire. The clothes from last night did no justice to her beauty compared to what she wore now. Her hair was now out of a braid, and was flowing down her back in beautiful dark waves. She was now wearing a flowy black lace dress with an overbust corset, and a silky under skirt that came up to her knees exposing her legs. She had more tattoos on her legs. They were in the shape of thorns, wrapping around her calfs, thighs, and ankles. Her arms and hands were no longer gloved, but were adorned with rings, and a single silver bracelet. Her corset did not cover all of her chest, for the tattoo was clearly visible, but due to her hair being in the way, he couldn't see what it was completely.

He noticed a red leather book on her lap, and a feather quill on the floor next to her feet. She would then start writing in the book, and start playing a new tune. A written one. It was a soft tune, another medley, as she hummed along with the steady thrum of the strings. She would occasionally switch inbetween playing and reading, writing down new notes. This continued for a while, and he just stood there and watched her. She continued to read from the book, but suddenly reached to the floor for what it looked like a pocket watch. She popped it open, and the next thing he knew, she was running to the back of the stage. It was only two minutes when she came back out again, wearing almost the same clothes from last night, but she kept the same skirt she was wearing.

"I hope Sir Grey is still there." She said pausing for a second, reaching into the pocket of her waistcoat, pulling out the sword charm she almost lost last night. She brought it to her lips and kissed the pommel. "Don't worry William. I'll get the necklace fixed. Before the show." She set it in her pocket again, and set her violin back in her case.

Dorian began to wonder who this William is. Or rather was. It would appear to him, that maybe this person had died. Or maybe it was a lost love who left the sword for her to have as he left. He didn't, and he wouldn't know if he stayed there. With her distracted, he took it as a chance to get back outside before she noticed that he was there watching her. He slipped away quietly, and went back outside, waiting for her to appear.

He was standing in the same spot he had been waiting in since he got to the theatre. It was only a moment until she appeared.

"Mr. Grey?" She asked before walking out of the alley. He didn't turn to look at her yet. He simply took notice by smiling, and noticing a fragrance that she was wearing. It smelled like a flower he was familiar with, but couldn't remember at this time.

"Good afternoon, Miss Azael." He turned and looked into her eyes again. He became memorized by them again. The colors were inhumanly vibrant, and mystifying.

"I deeply apologize for being late." She said, looking as she spoke. "I was occupied in a rather... Upsetting engagement, and I lost track of time.

Dorian smiled softly, before he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it as he did last night, noticing that like last night, it was gloved as well. "There's no need to apologize Miss Azael. I understand completely." He looked down the street, searching for the jewelers store that he knew that could fix her charm. He spotted it, and saw the sign, marking that it was open.

He look back at her, and held his arm out to her, so he could guide her to the store. She accepted his arm, and the two began walking.

"May I ask who your friend is, that we are going to see?" She asked looking at him.

"He owns a store, called 'Artisan jewels'. You might have seen coming into town. His repairs on jewelry is remarkable." He turned noticing her staring at him. "I've seen a lot of his work. He does repair and custom jewelry. Since he knows me quite well, I believe he will give you a fair price for the repair of your necklace."

With her freehand, she reached into her pocket to pull out her charm. She stared at it before speaking again. "I appreciate your help Mr. Grey." She grasped tightly in her hand and held it close to her heart. "I don't know what would've happened if I lost this last night." She placed it back into her pocket, and continued walking.

His curiosity was getting to him, as the question of the charms origin kept poking him in the neck.

"May I ask where you got the necklace?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "It belonged to my eldest brother; Marcus. He was a blacksmith salesmen." She brought out the charm again to show him. "Like this 'Mr. Smith', he did custom weapons, and sometimes jewelry. I was digging in a stream one day, and found this beautiful red stone. I gave it to him as a gift on his birthday. I didn't see it again for five years."

She flipped it to the back and showed him the engraving in the back of the blade. It wrote 'To Lilith. My baby Sister' She flipped it to the front and held her thumb to the top of the pommel, where the red stone was placed and wielded. "He gave this to me on my 18th birthday. Three days before I left home. Two years ago". She placed the charm back into her pocket. But as her hand found her side again, there was a rather loud rumble that came from her stomach. Dorian clearly heard it, as he look at her, arching a brow. She place a hand over her stomach, trying to settle the sound down so it wouldn't happen again. She looked up and saw the amused look on his face.

"I'm sorry sir. That was very unladylike of me." She bowed her head in embarrassment. He felt uneasy at her discomfort.

"Its fine Ms. Azael." He chuckled, trying to ease her back into her comfortable state that she was in before her stomach decide to speak out of turn. He stopped walking to get her full attention. "Have you eaten today, Ms. Azael?"

She didn't speak for a moment. "No I haven't sir. I was not really prepared today for such." She looked up into his eyes again. "And please call me Lilith, Mr. Grey."

Dorian was caught up in looking into her eyes, and her looking back. "If that is what you wish... Lilith. Would you like to have lunch with me, before repairing your necklace?" He looked down the road opposite to where they were originally going, and saw that the same restaurant that he normally went to for lunch was open. "Mr. Smith may take a while in repairing your necklace, as he likes to be precise in his work. I rather not having a lady as radiant as yourself, starve as you wait. And I also wish that you call me Dorian."

She down the same way he looked and saw that the restaurant he was looking at earlier was not very far. She looked back to speak. But her stomach spoke for her again. Deciding not to refuse his offer, she accepted.

"I suppose it would save us both the embarrassment." She jested as they turned around and headed toward the restaurant. Dorian had a feeling that it would be an interesting day. For then both.

 **Thanks for reading, and will be back with soon!**


	3. Storytelling

**And I'm back as promised! Here's the next chapter to the blossoming connection between Dorian and Lilith.**

 **Dorian begins to become more intrigued about Lilith the more time he is with her. And it is the same with her. But her secret compromises their time together. If Dorian discovers it, will it bring the two together, or will it push her away?**

Liliths smile seemed pleasant to him, as they walked together. Dorian wanted more about her family, and why she was in London. But he wouldn't let her know that he knew that she the phantasm violinist.

"Where are you from? If I may ask?" He said breaking the silence between them. "I can already tell that you're not from here."

She looked at him, and her head a devious smile. "How do know I'm not from here?" She trailed off for a moment, thinking about her next words. "Its because of the clothes I wore when we met. To be quite honest, I was surprised you didn't mistake me for a man. So many others have the last time I was out."

"It wasn't what you wore last night." He said making her confused. "I believe its your eyes."

She suddenly had a scared look and covered her eyes with her hands. But his hands gently pulled them away from her face. He could see now nervous and uneasy look on her face.

"I apologize." He said drawing her attention back to him, as he slowly and gently pried her hands from her face. "Have I said something to offend you?"

She shook he head, avoiding eye contact until she spoke again. "No. I'm sorry. I just.. Hate how some people views my eyes here." She had an expression on her face that he couldn't read. She was smiling slightly, but still had a look of despire in her eyes. "Since I have arrived here, they've stood out and scared people. One man accused me of being a witch, and another a gypsy."

"Who call you a witch? I wouldn't have called you either if those." Dorian tried to raise her spirits so he continue their plans for lunch together.

"This homeless man did, as I arrived here from the ship from my hometown. He said that I was going to practice black magic on their children. Bit since there was hardly anyone there, no one listened to him." She laughed at the memory. "Then after that, I decided to meet with a friend with whom I have been writing to for a few months now. We went to a restaurant together and had dinner." She stopped talking for moment.

"What happened while you two were at dinner?"

"A man accused me of stealing his wives pearl brooch. Saying that I was a dirty gypsy. He was the harbor master, so he already knew where I was from when I arrived here."

"Why is this mans accusing you of such?"

"His wife doesn't want him to know that she lost it in a bet. So she accused me of stealing it, so her husband could the I was wearing the night she accused me. Since I had just arrived, it seemed like a good fit for her." To Dorian, it seemed like she was avoiding the name of her hometown.

"Where are you from? It seems that people discriminating against you for your origins." He joked and she smiled softly again.

"I'm from a small town called Deva in a country called Transylvania, which is close to Romania. But hardly anyone believes it, as I have no accent of my origins." She looked into his eyes again, and this tone Dorian smiled, and decided to link his arm through hers again, like before, smiling at her again, as he began leading her back towards the restaurant.

"As long as people seen you with me, I doubt people will be making accusations against you." He said, with a happy expression on his face.

She stopped abruptly. "I don't wish harm to come to you Dorian. Are you sure you wish to continue?"

He cocked his head to the side, and gently took her hand. He brought it to his lips again, answering her question. They walked together again to their destination, and were greeted by the red-haired hostess.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey. Table for two?"

"Yes. Thank you Mora." She nodded and led them to an empty table, set for two people.

As soon as they got there, Dorian pulled out Liliths chair and motioned her to sit there. She did and said thank you. The hostess went to get them their water as they decided what they wanted to eat.

"What would you like?" He asked, already knowing what he wanted.

She looked nervous, and rubbed the upper part of her arm. "Ummm... I have never eaten here." She looked to the ground, then turned to look behind her to see a man, with his eyes locked on her. 'That's the man from last night' Dorian thought.

She put her hands on her lap, and looked down at the table. "Maybe I should leave." She suggested, trying to stand, but only hit the tops of her thighs under the table. "Oww."

He chuckled. "Are you alright?" He asked still smiling.

"I'm fine. But..." She looked back at the man and noticed he still hasn't moved, his eyes still glaring at her. "That's the man whose wife accused me of stealing her brooch. I think its better I leave before he attempts to do anything." She eased herself from the table, but when she turned around, she was met with the intense glare a giant, burly man. She stood still, waiting for the man to start shouting in her face. But Dorian stepped in, pulling her away from him.

"Sir. I would appreciate it, if you would leave Ms. Azael alone, before you find yourself lying in a morgue." He threatened the man. He was taken back a bit, but didn't move from his spot.

"You don't scare me. Now let us leave before this gets any worse." He warned Dorian, before grabbing Liliths arm, and was greeted by a firm punch to the throat, and a high kick to the stomach. He heaved over holding his now wounded neck and stomach.

"For the last time I didn't steal your wife's fucking brooch." She said as Dorian grabbed the back of his neck and started forcibly moving him towards the exit. Once they were there, Lilith opened the door, and Dorian pushed him out hard enough for him to land on his arse.

"Now leave me alone!" She grasped Dorians hand while he shut the door and went back to their seats. The restaurant was nearly empty except for a few couples that remained quiet during the event. But as they returned to their seats, she noticed that she was staring at their hands, as if something happened. She reluctantly pulled hand away, and Dorian missed the warmth of her hand.

As before, Dorian pulled put her chair for her to sit comfortably. She smiled as he sat down, and he returned the smile.

"Thank you for helping me with..." She paused trying find her next words. "Well everything."

Dorian chuckled and leaned forward gazing into her eyes. "As I said before, it's my pleasure."

She looked around at the walls and ceiling of the fancy, and surely expensive restaurant. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, knowing that he may spend quiet a lot of money on her meal.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her uneasiness.

"Are you sure you want to eat here?" She asked in a whispering voice, placing her hands on the table. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't wish for you to leave here broke, because of me."

He smiled again, and placed a hand on hers. "Please don't worry about that. It's not everyday I can have lunch with an exotic beauty, such as yourself."

She looked down at his hand, feeling the warmth spreading through her. She didn't know it, but her cheeks turned a little red at his last words, smiling at their hands touching. She looked up at him, still smiling.

"You are truly something else, Dorian." She said. "Most men wouldn't come within three feet of me, if they knew of my situation. Nor would they stick up for me, as you had." He continued to look in her eyes, admiring their colors.

"I can say the same for you. Most women here almost never have anything interesting going on in their lives when I see them." He sat straighter and more comfortably. "I would say it's almost sad. But they don't know how to deal with a situation like yours."

"In Deva, people haven't always been the kindest to each other. Kind of like here, but only more fights, and more... Drama."

"Tell me about it. Your home I mean, if you don't mind." He asked, she nodded, but when she opened her mouth to talk, she was interrupted by Mora, the hostess.

"Pardon me, Mr. Grey, and ma'am." She was holding two glasses of water. She set them down before standing straight. "What shall you have for lunch today?"

"We'll have the shepards pie today. Thank you Mora." He said, as she memorized it and left to the kitchen to have their order ready.

"Shepards pie?" Lilith asked him. "I never had it. Is it good?"

Dorian laughed lightly. "You've never had shepards pie?" He was shocked. It was one of the most popular foods in England. But he did remember that she only just arrived not long ago. "I apologize. I forgot you just arrived. The shepards pie is a mixture a very special dish, and its quite delicious. It has a mashed potato bottom with a layer of peas and carrots, and roast beef chunks, and on the top is a biscuit crust with butter." As he finished, he saw that now even more hungry grin on her face as he finished. And as a result, her stomach grumbled loudly again. She placed a hand over her stomach as a way to quiet the sounds.

"It sounds very different. I never really had any of the new cuisines since I arrived."

"What's the food like in Deva?" He asked, wanting to know more about her. He knew he would have to start slow, to be able to gain her trust, as he could tell that she wasn't very trusting of people here in England, due the drama that had just started.

"Its mainly goat, lamb, deer and fish. My father and sister were the ones who normally fished. I on the other hand was a hunter. I had a quiver of arrows, and strong bow I used to go to hunt for deer, turkeys, and such." She looked down again, marking that a possible sad memory came to her mind. "Everyone in Deva was scared of me, because I was as they put 'too skilled for a girl'. They thought I was dangerous."

Dorian was taken back by it. But wasn't really surprised, because he could see that she could take care of herself in a fight.

"Why were they scared of you?"

"They believed I was cursed with the soul of a killer. They considered being able to hunt as good as I was, was a bad omen. Like dancing under a full moon. They thought I had the blood of a witch in my veins."

"A witch?"

"As silly as it sounds yes. I only found out recently that my great aunt Mercida was one. She was burned at the stake when my grandmother was born. Ever since then, and when I showed skill in hunting, it has been that way until I left. My mother wasn't considered a witch, but she did create powerful and affective poultices to help with sicknesses and such." She smiled to herself, and laughed. "I remember one time I had use a very powerful one when I was 12. It wasn't for a sickness, but rather for my hair."

He looked her with a funny expression. "Your hair?" He laughed in disbelief. Her hair is rather long, and lovely. What did she have to use a poultice for?

"There was a girl named Elizabeth at the school we went to. She was envious of my hair at the time, which looked the same as it does right now." She pulled a strand to her eye using her fingertips. He then noticed her nails were black. But he didn't pay much attention to it. "She said she hated her hair. And that she wanted mine."

"Why didn't she like her hair? It couldn't have been that terrible. Was it?"

She nodded, holding in her laughter. "It was a light blonde, which was a nice color, but the curls would never stay as she wanted them. She claimed that she could never get her hair straight. They were so curly, that her mother hired my brother to make a comb made of metal so they wouldn't break like the regular ones. But afterwards sometimes, her hair looked like something off a scarecrow." She snickered, holding her hand to her mouth. But Dorian wasn't afraid to let it out, as he laughed heartily at the thought of how she must've looked on a bad hair day.

"When the other children noticed the flower crown my mother gave me, all their attention went to me, even though I asked to be left alone. She got so jealous that after school that day, she followed me home, and waited for night to come."

"Wait, she followed you home?" He asked. "How long was the wait for her?"

"Around five hours, until I fell asleep. She snuck into my room, with a pair of scissors, and cut off all my hair. She also took my flower crown that I wore that too." Strangely, she was able to smile at that memory. "I didn't go to school for three days, because after using a hair oil mixture my mother made me, it all grew back even longer and radiant, and I was given a different flower crown. When I went to back school and everyone saw me, they were in disbelief. Apparently, Elizabeth had told everyone that I became bald. She even took the crown to school, and started wearing it."

Dorian was smiling widely at her story. Not only was it funny, but it told him how clever she really was.

"Did she get in trouble?"

"She was embrassed beyond measure. When I walked into the school that day, everyone said that she lied. That's when she had her big scene." She kept smiling and held in small giggles. Dorian arched his brow, anxious to see what would happen next.

"She started yelling at me, saying that it wasn't fair that I got the best hair in town, while she was stuck with hay for hair. That's exactly when my brother, found my old flower crown and all my hair, wrapped in wire to prevent any stray hairs from getting away."

She kept her hand on her mouth to keep herself under control. Dorian had given up holding his laughter in, and rested gigs head on the table, not caring if his manners were poor at this moment.

He was happy. An emotion he was denied for a long time. She continued to tell him stories, about her homeland as their food came.

As Mora approached, carrying two plates of delicious smelling food.

"Here you are." After setting the food down, she slightly bowed. "Enjoy your meal, and have a good day." Dorian and Lilith said their thanks and started to eat.

She sliced a little piece off with her fork, and picked it up, bringing it to her mouth. She as soon as it touched her tongue, she let a small moan. The taste was not too salty, or greasy, but was truly heaven to her.

"Enjoying your meal?" Dorian asked smiling.

She nodded, and took a napkin to wipe excess gravy that dripped onto her chin. "It's..." She tried to find the words to describe how it tasted, but was at a loss. "Its tastes amazing. I didn't know food could taste this good."

"I'm glad you like it."

Before he knew, their food was gone, and they were off to the jewelers store to fix her necklace. Just like before, they walked with their arms linked, but only this time, she rested head on his shoulder playful.

"Enough about my past," She looked at him, resting her chin on his shoulder, looking at him, as he stared into her mystic eyes again. In the light of the sun, he noticed that they were lighter, and more majestic.

"May I ask you to tell me about yours?"

Oh, this was not going to be fun for him.

 **Thanks again for reading! Will be back shortly with the last few chapters!**


	4. The pain of the past

**And I'm on fire with this story, cuz I'm back again! I'm really enjoying writing this story, because I just finished rewatching the series again, and I keep getting mad at the ending! But please enjoy.**

 **When asked about his past by the Romanian beauty, what will he really tell her? Also, there's that question that keeps bothering him: what if his old enemies appear again? Questions, yet to be answered.**

"May I ask you to tell me about yours?" His past. He started thinking about what to tell her. If he told her the truth too early, maybe it would scare her away. She didn't exactly have a good welcoming to England by the men here.

To Lilith Dorian looked uncomfortable by her question. "Dorian? Is something wrong?" She then noticed that he was no longer looking at her, but at the ground instead.

"Umm..." He continued to rack something somewhat true, but not entirely. "It's complicated. But since you asked, I was born here. My family owns an estate, which they left me."

"Does that mean...?" She asked trailing off, unsure if she should continue asking about his past.

"My mother, Margaret fell in love with a man in the army. They eloped so my grandfather wouldn't object to their marriage. When I was 4, my father died in a duel. It was only a year later that my mother found out that it was her father that had arranged his death." He stopped, and looked towards the sky. He took a deep breath, and focused his attention back to her. "It was only a year after that she left everything to me in her will. Before she killed herself, and left me to be raised by the monster who killed my father."

Lilith held her hand to her mouth. She immediately regretted asking him about his past.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she surprised Dorian, by wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him. He was hesitaten to do the same, but succumbed to the warmth of her body. He breathed in her scent, and felt her hands rubbing against his back in smoothing circles. A comforting gesture he hasn't received in too many years. It wasn't until she hugged when he realized that he wanted to touch her.

She first pulled away, noticing an almost non-existent tear track that went the side of his left cheek. Dorian hadn't felt it. It must've been an involuntary reaction to the memory of the parents he would never officially meet.

She turned her head sideways, and brought her hand to the tear track, wiping it off with her thumb. She smiled, and Dorian felt at ease again.

"I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." She let her hand drop, with her gaze, as she felt bad.

Dorian brought her chin up with his hand so she could look at him. "Its in the past. I'm sorry, if it ruined our good time."

She just now noticed the distance of their lips, and her breath hitched in her throat, as her eyes studied his lips. They were parted, and turned into a slight smile. She wondered how they felt, if they were soft like silk, and how they tasted. If they tasted like the shepards pie they just had, or of a sweet wine. She wanted to know.

But regrettably, she pulled away. She looked up and saw the disappointed look on his face. She sighed, grabbed his hand again.

"Would you like it if we did this tomorrow?" She asked in a saddened voice. "I have a feeling that I'm the one who ruined the day."

Dorian shook his head, and squeezed her hand. "No you didn't." As he always did when he was greeted by her, he brought her hand to his lips to kiss the top of her hand. "I would like it if we could continue. But also meet tomorrow if that's possible?"

His question brought a smile to her lips. That was all the confirmation he needed.

"I would love that." As soon as she was finished, he guided her slowly to the jewelers shop, and opened the door for her. The bell startled her and made Dorian chuckle. The bell alerted the store clerk that he had customers, as they both heard a 'Be with you in a moment!' yell come from the back of the store.

"After you, Miss Lilith." His gentleness always made her smile, as she said her thanks as she observed the store, as it was her first time being there. There were beautifully designed necklaces, some with matching earrings, filled every cabinet on display. They were possibly some of the best craftswork she has seen.

Her eyes wondered to a small onyx pendant shaped like diamond on a silver chain, with a pair of matching earrings. Her hand reached out and touched the glass.

Dorian noticed her attention on the necklace before her. As he seen it, he realized why she liked it: it was like her. It was not as fancy or glamorous like the others, but had a style to it, that he couldn't figure out. Kind of like Lilith. She was the most mysterious woman he has met. Yes she has told him of her past and family, but he sensed that there was more to her than meets the eye. He has yet to ask her where she learned how to fight, or where she learned to play the violin.

"See anything you like?" He asked, catching her attention. She looked at him, just as she had with the necklace, but there was a glint in her eye that he couldn't figure out.

"I think so." She smiled widely at him and he did the same. Their faces came closer. But she stopped and looked back at the necklaces, keeping her blushing cheeks out of his sight. Suddenly there were footsteps approaching.

A older man with grey hair and beard, wearing a black suit, and a grey vest with an old pocket watch chain hanging from the pocket of the vest.

He smiled as he recognized Dorian as a familiar customer. "Good afternoon Mr. Grey." He said to Dorian before looking Lilith staring at the onyx necklace. "Miss?"

Lilith looked over to him. "Oh. My apologies. Good afternoon sir." She smiled and heard Dorian chuckle a little behind her.

"This is Miss Azeal." Dorian said, moving towards the man, dragging Lilith with him by her hand. "Its good again to see Mr. Pennsiworth."

"Likewise. Now, how might I be of service to you today?"

Dorian turned to Lilith who was digging in her pocket searching for her sword charm. It took a moment before she was able to finally get it out of her pocket. She held it in her hand, and extended it out to Mr. Smith Pennsiworth. He cocked an eyebrow at the charm, for it was not something he was not used to seeing.

"The clasp in the pommel broke. This used to be a necklace." She explained to him. "Can you fix it? I have the chain that I wear with it with me." Her hands went around her to unlock the chain that the sword used to be on. She handed them both to Mr. Pennsiworth, and he examined them.

He looked up at them both, while still holding the sword in his hand. "May I ask where you got this charm from?"

"My brothers a blacksmith. He made me this on my 16th birthday as a present." She explained. He balanced the sword in his hand, determining its weight, and comparing it to the chain. The sword was substantially heavier than the chain, which would explain why it broke the first time.

"To be quite honest, I'm surprised that it didn't break sooner." He held the sword closer to his eye, examining the tip of the sword, the the pommel. "Do you know kind of steel this is made of?"

"This same steel he used for the pommels of swords that he created. So it would not be so heavy when I wore it." She sound confused. Did he use the wrong metal?

"The steel used in this is not the appropriate kind when making jewelry pieces. The steel is too reinforced and will keep breaking the clasp. It would be secured better if the chain went through the the pommel. Such a shame. This is a beautiful piece too." He began looking at the chain. Just by holding it, that it would eventually break if it continued to hold the sword. "I would suggest getting a stronger chain for this as well. This is a too thin of a chain to hold that charm."

Dorian took the sword in his hand, taking in its beauty. "Is there something you can do to make this wearable again?" He remembered what she said while practicing this morning. She wanted to wear this for her opening night as the phantasm.

"Hmm..." He thought for a moment, trying to come up with a way that he can. "I think I can replace the clasp with maybe... three instead of one, to make it last longer before needing another replacement." He took the charm from Dorian, and looked to Lilith. "I will be back soon, and when I return, I'll show you what other chains I have available."

She smiled, and nodded. "Thank you sir." He turned and left the two to wait until he was finished connecting the clasps to the charm.

She then began rumbling through her pocket again, and pulled out a small coin purse. She pulled out 15 pounds. Instantly he knew she didn't have enough to pay for Mr. Pennsiworths service. But he knew she didn't have to worry, because it was apart of his plan to get close to her. Dorian had easily bought 75 pounds with him today, just gain her trust.

"Lilith," He said getting her attention. She looked him, while still counting her money. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll take care of the purchases here."

She put the money back in her pocket, and turned to face him. "Dorian that's unnecessary. I believe I can afford this. Well, at least the clasps for my charm." She began looking over her shoulder to the onyx necklace from before. "But I do appreciate the offer."

"It wasn't an offer." He said, making her turn to face him again. "I stopped over here last night, right after I met you. Mr. Pennsiworth and I talked things over, and I paid him last night for his services today."

Liliths eyes widened, and her mouth opened to speak, but she couldn't speak.

"Cat got your tongue?" Dorian joked, smiling widely at her reaction.

He expected her start saying thank you, just as she did before, when they were at lunch together. What came next he didn't expect however.

She reached up to him, and kissed his cheek, rather closer to his lips. "Thank you. I cannot even express what your kindness means to me right now." She looked at him with a look so endearing, he felt as if he was a young boy, asking a girl he like to go to dinner with him.

Dorian felt as if he needed to kiss her. The soft lips on his cheek were more softer than he had imagined. Now his mind wanted to wonder to how not only her lips, but her hair and skin beneath the corset, and fluffy black skirt. To feel her lose herself. Because of him.

So lost in thought, he didn't hear her call his name while standing in front of him.

"Dorian? Dorian?" She said putting her hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Is something wrong?"

He snapped out of his faze, and was met with the same different colored eyes that enchanted him the moment he gazed into them. But before he knew, his hand had found the side of her cheek. Her seemed surprised at first. Her eyes widened as she looked at his hand, and saw him leaning closer, for what she assumed was a kiss. She moved slightly away from him, with a more joking look. She had assumed his generosity was an act of kindness. That he was a gentleman. But now it seemed to her, that was after something after all. Just like the other men she had been with. She'd think that they cared for her, but then the next morning, she'd wake up alone, and used. And this thing, this connection, she had with Dorian, was just his way of getting her into bed with him.

"So that's why you've been so nice to me?" She began to move backward, with a look on her face that he couldn't read. "You just wanted fuck me? Is that it?" Her voice was as cold as ice. It surprised him. He shook his head and reached for her hand.

"No. Lilith, that's not-"

She yanked her hand away, and crossed her arms. Her stare was more piercing that any other blade he has seen. "Then what do you what from me? When we met, did you plan this entire thing? Did you plan on that man being there? Or did you set this whole thing up? This entire plan, with plan with his wife, just so I would willingly jump into bed with you?" Her eyes filled with hate. It was clear to Dorian that she had been hurt by other men in the past. Men only seeking release, using her, and hurting her.

"No Lilith." He said looking to the ground, scared to look in her eyes at this moment. "I thought that you were different. I never seen the man that has been following you before. Nor have I seen his wife. I give you my word."

Her cold exterior began to crack, as she listened to him, explain himself. But the more she listened, the more regret she felt for excusing him of such. "I know we've only just met," He continued, keeping his eyes on the ground. "But you're truly unlike any other woman I have ever met. You're unique, and beautiful. You're not afraid to defend yourself, even if it was in front of a group of people. I never wished harm to you, and I'm sorry if I upset you."

She officially felt bad. She sighed and looked at him. She stepped forward, getting his attention as her hand found the underside of his chin, and lifted it, so he could look at her. Due to her gloves, he couldn't feel her skin like he had before, but cherished this moment with her.

She licked her lips, trying to find the words she wanted, but stopped when his hand moved towards her wrist. When she felt his hand on her wrist, she didn't pull away. In fact, she stepped forward, closing the space between them.

To Dorians surprise, she moved her hand to cup his cheek, which he enjoyed even more. His hand eventually found the back of hers, and held it closer to his face. She then brought his face close to hers, and before he knew it, her lips were gently pressed against his.

He wasn't sure of what to do. Should he pull back, or should he enjoy this moment. It was a short debate as he felt her lips being pressed harder against his. He melted into the kiss and his hand found their spot on her waist, as hers rested on his shoulders coming closer to his face.

Her lips were softer than he thought, and tasted so good. It was the same with her. It was nothing like either of them expected. When she pulled, Dorians eyes were closed, breathing deeply. It was better that he thought. He opened them, and had lust driven eyes. She smiled, and Mr. Pennisworth had just walked back out before she started again. He noticed how flushed they were, but didn't pay much attention to it.

 **Thanks for reading, and review if I missed something!**


	5. Deadly nightshade

**Sorry for the late update but I'm back!**

 **After the sword charm is fixed, Lilith and Dorian decided to not part ways after. What will happen?**

She hung onto his arm as they walked. She held her sword charm in her, ecstatic to have her one of a kind charm around her neck where it should be. She couldn't say thank you enough to him. But maybe it she could, but in a different way. One that may surprise him.

"What do you like to do in you freetime Dorian?" She asked, looking for maybe an interest in hunting or even music.

"I normally like to go to the kew botanical gardens." He answered. This didn't in particular strike her interest, but she did love flowers. Deadly nightshades were oddly her favorites. "The flowers there are quite beautiful. But not in comparison to you."

She smiled, and looked down. She didn't know why but she couldn't control her blushes anymore. "Do they have deadly nightshade flowers?"

Her question struck him as a particularly odd one. But it just added to the excitement of today. "Yes they do. Would you like to come with me there?"

"Yes. I have never been to a public garden where deadly nightshade flowers were allowed."

"They don't have those in Deva?"

She shook her head. "No one ever grows them. People consider them... Bad luck." She looked up at him. "In Deva, theres a superstition that the succubus and incubus demons use those to attract potential lovers into the afterlife. If someone ever did grow them, everyone would shun and hate that person for drawing the demons there."

Her story was interesting. He remembered what Miss Ives said when they met there and she described the smell of the deadly nightshade.

'Touch me. With your finger. Softly. My scent on your neck. Open your lips. Taste.' Those words haunted his mind until that very night where she gave herself to him. But that was in the past, and he'd prefer to be in by he present now.

"Your story," he started. "It remains me of a past experience I had with an old friend. She described the scent of the flower in a way that is similar to the one from you country."

This certainly peeked her interest. "How did she describe it?"

"In a way that would appear that she attracted an incubuses attention."

Lilith laughed, and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked to central London. Its was a playful gesture in his mind, and one he hoped would last the walk there. He felt her hand drift from his arm, going downwards, closer to his hand. Once they had met, she linked her fingers with his, and they walked like this entire time. They've only known each other a day, and it felt like years to Dorian. Maybe, she is the one.

She had told him stories of past hunting trips. The one that got him the most was when she tried taking her friend Elinor on hunting trip, two miles into the mountains from their city.

"This was in spring a couple years ago, and deer were everywhere, a majority of them where in the upper part of the mountains. Elinor wanted to learn how to hunt properly in case something happens." She laughed and looked at the ground. "It was strange, because she was from a pretty wealthy family. Her father was a police officer, and her mother owned a clothing store."

"I assume none of them were hunters?" Dorian asked. Lilith shook her head.

"They either bought meat from the market, or hired me to hunt for them. I was friends with Elinor since we were five. They trusted me."

"What happened on the trip?" Dorian asked, sensing a humorous twist to the story.

"She asked if she could come with me while I hunt a flock of deers I spotted in the mountains. I let her use some of my camping gear, and boots, as well as my old training bow, to use in case we were separated. When we set off, she kept tripping, and since I was tracking the deer that were separated from the flock, she didn't even know what I was doing until I told her. We walked for an hour before she started complaining, saying that my boots were squeezing her feet, and that the quiver she had, was too heavy." Lilith smiled and looked at the ground again. "When we finally found a buck almost the size of a horse, she only stared at it, mesmerized by the coloration of the fur, and the delicate arch of the antlers. Things I had observed before I shot it down."

Dorian chuckled, thinking that Elinor was more than angry when she shot the buck. Lilith seems to be used to hunting, from he way she speaks of her achievements while participating in the sport.

"But I didn't know where she was or how close she was to the buck when I fired the arrow. I was around ten feet away from her, and when I shot the arrow, I didn't even see her, until the buck fell, and she was screaming." She giggled, remembering what Elinor said to her after the trip was done. "From where I was, the arrow was pointing in her direction, and when it was done, the blood from the buck had splattered all over her, and scared the life out of her!"

The two chuckled, and Lilith covered her mouth. "She couldn't wait to get back to her home, to bathe, and change out of my hunting clothes."

"What did her parents say?"

"Oh, they were actually impressed that I was able to find the right size buck they wanted. However after they saw their daughter, I'm sure who they were mad at the most."

After hearing that story, Dorian then saw the happy life she had. The way she tells her story, it seems like she had a happy life in Deva. What was she doing in London. Only a few days here, she was being treated wrongfully by the men, and others stares at her like shes of a different race.

"Why did you come to London?" He asked, catching her off guard. "From the way you tell your stories, it sound like you were happy in Deva."

"I was. But," She took a deep breath. "People began spreading rumors about me. Ones about deadly nightshade, how I used them for my hunting skills, and performances. That I got better by participating in acts with Incubuses by using deadly nightshade extract as a perfume."

Dorian was surprised at this. Deadly nightshade is a deadly flower, hence the name. How is it that she isn't suffering from the sideaffects from the flower being in contact with her skin. But maybe she really was something else.

"I never heard of deadly nightshade perfume." He said, "Did you come up with that idea?"

"Yes. I used it for when I was hired to perform for a party or a ball. Mainly for the birthdays of some of the nobles in Deva." She said, purposely leaving out what she meant by performing. But Dorian already knew what she meant by it.

But just so he isn't suspected of spying on her, he plays along. "What do you mean by performing?"

"I'm also a violinist. I usually perform privately for parties who wish for one of the songs I myself have written."

"You're a musician as well as a hunter?"

She nodded. "My mother taught me that, as well as to sing. Though I don't really sing very well."

Dorian couldn't believe that she didn't sing well. Her voice beautiful to him. "Have you been hired for a ball here in London?" He asked, but he already knew the truth. Well... At least most of it.

"No, I was contacted by a man I have been conversing with for about a year. I told him about my skills, and decided to have me come to London so he could see what I can do." She said, looking thought a pocket in her coat. She pulled out what looked like a flyer. It was of Sir Vincent's drama theater. "When I left Deva, I came to talk with him after I sent him some letters. He wrote back ,and we began discussing some... Arrangements and deals."

"What kind of deals?" He asked, as he gave her the flyer back. "Are you going to be an actor for theater?"

She shook her head. "No. Sir Vincent wants to give me my own show. Something to keep patrons busy and entertained, while the actors get ready for the next play. I'll mainly be playing my violin, while performing a dance that goes with the song."

Her last comment didn't surprise him. He knew that she was a violinist. But as for her dances, he wondered how they would look. Would they be graceful? Will they be surprisingly outrageous? He wouldn't know, until then.

"When do you plan to perform?" He said, squeezing his hand that was still holding hers. "I might have to buy a ticket and see you in action."

She smiled, and squeezed her hand too. "In four days, I'll have my own debut." She looked up and saw the puffy clouds in the sky. "But I won't be announced by the name of Lilith. My stagename will be 'The phantasm'." She looked at him, before looking ahead.

"Thats a interesting stagename." He said. "What does it mean? Is it from a story you've read in Deva?"

"It means a figment of someone's imagination. But I will expose anymore information after that." She brought her finger to her lips, in a way that told him that he had to keep this quite. "If I told you anymore, it would spoil the surprise." She smiled at him, before they continued to make their way the gardens.

Once they made it to the kew gardens, they noticed that they were the only ones out in the open today. Maybe everyone was busy elsewhere. But Dorian didn't care. He liked being alone with Lilith, and right now was a potential chance for him to know more about her.

He opened the door for her, and they entered the garden greenhouse. Lilith looked around in amazement. It was appearant that she never been in a garden this massive.

"This place is..."

"Amazing?" He said, as he shut the door, behind him. She turned, and grabbed his hand again.

"Since you know this better than I do," she said, standing right next to him. "Will you be my guide?"

He smiled as he brought her hand to his lips. "Of course. It would be my pleasure, Lilith."

They began walking through the garden, looking at all the flowers that the garden had. She looked at all of them in wonder. She must not have seen all these different types of flowers in Deva. But when they got to the deadly nightshade, her eyes lit up like stars.

"Do you know their scientific name?" Dorian asked as she slightly touched the petal of one of the flowers.

She looked at him. "I remember someone telling me the original scientific name of deadly nightshade, but it was so long ago, I can't seem to remember."

Dorian chuckled and moved to be ana closer distance to her. He breathed in the scent of the flowers, but he also kept smelling something... Sweeter. It was her.

"Atropa belladonna." He touched the tip of one petal, just as she did before him. "I have seen people who were affected, and I have met some people who wouldn't even go near them, for the fear of being too affected by their scent. But you," He turned to face her again. Her eyes were studying his facial features, his sharply angled cheekbones, to his smooth porcelain skin, untouched by age. He found her eyes again, and the colors continued to catch his gaze and keep them in wonder. The green and hazel eyes had a story behind them. A story she has not told him yet. A story he hopes to hear soon.

"You, Lilith seem to not even be afraid to touch them."

She smirked, and plucked a petal off of one. One that was welted and dying slowly. She brought it to her lips, and kissed it.

"I am not afraid of the deadly nightshade." She looked at the petal again, before turning her gaze back to Dorian. "The most powerful incubus of all, is standing before me already."

Dorian smiled widely, before taking the petal from her, and brought it to his lips next. Lilith bit her lip, in the most alluring way, he has ever seen a woman. But she wasn't just any woman. That much he already knew. What was she? Was she an succubi? If so, Dorian was excited.

She turned around, and began looking at all the other flowers, and plants that the garden held. But stopped when she noticed that Dorian hadn't moved from where he was. He was standing there staring at her. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he was drawn to her so much as he was. It would seem that there was something that drawn them to each other. This was the first time in a long time, where he felt truly happy again. Possibly even happier than he had been when he was Lily, or even Angelique. Maybe it was the thing he was denied so many times in the years he's been alive; contentment, and joy.

She went to him, and grabbed his hand. "Cat caught your tongue?" She asked playfully. Dorian smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She giggled, and let him led her around the garden.

They saw many different varieties of flowers, some that she had never heard. But she kept going back to the Deadly nightshade. It was obvious that it was her favorite flower.

When they finally left the garden, it was close to dark. The sun was setting, and the two would have to retire soon.

 **Thanks for reading, and I shall be back with more soon!**


	6. Past anger and present sorrow

**Sorry for the late update. But I'm back! Back again! Twilights back! Tell a friend! Sorry. I have been listening to too many Eminem songs in the past couple of days. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **After their walk through the gardens, Lilith and Dorian are forced to depart from each other for the night. But as a storm comes close, what shall happen?**

* * *

As the two began making their way back to the town, the wind becomes more windy, and the people that dared to come out tonight were slowly going back to their own homes. Soon the the town, and it's people will be more silent, as the most unexpected will occur. Storm clouds covered the skies as they walked down the street.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Lilith asked Dorian as she looked up at the sky.

Dorian examined the skies, and saw the dark thunderclouds that would soon cause a storm.

"It is quite possible. These storm clouds moved faster than expected tonight." He stated before looking to her. "Are you staying at the theater or at an inn?"

"The theater for now. Though Sir Vincent wants me to try to find a place to stay before he starts taking in new actors."

"Did some of the old ones quit?"

She nodded. "Actually one passed away. I didn't catch her name before Sir Vincent left this morning. He seemed pretty devastated by it. After that, two others decided to leave town after her funeral." She looked behind them as they talked. Something seemed to be bothering her. "When this happened, Vincent began recruiting for new actors. I guess he's found two new ones, but they came off the street, so I have to share a room with them for now."

"Is it crowded?" He asked. He noticed the temperature drop substantially, signaling that it would rain soon.

"Yes. At times I usually just stay up all night practicing quietly as they sleep, but not in the theater of course."

"If not there, then where?" Dorian asked, as she kept his interest without even trying.

"Oh... Sometimes on the roof, or in the alley. Sometimes the docks." She adjusted her newly repaired necklace, so that the sword was in the center of her collarbone. "Just anywhere that is quiet."

Lilith kept her eyes on her necklace, as she held it closer to her heart. It was obvious that the necklace meant a lot to her. He then saw that they were in front of his house. This night ended a lot faster than he wanted.

"Dear god, it's getting windy out here!" She said as she moved her hand to cover her eyes slightly. "How far are we from the theater?"

"Its around six blocks that way." He pointed in the direction of the theater. "I'll take you there."

She shook her head. "This storm might get worse. I don't want you to walk in the rain." but it would seem, that either it would go, they would both be soaked to the bone, as the rain began to fall heavily from the sky.

"I believe it already has!" Dorian slightly shouted at her as the wind grew stronger. Lilith slightly giggled and she attempted to hid her face within her jacket. Dorian slipped his hand around her waist, and directed her to the door of hid mansion.

"Is this your home?" Lilith asked as he unlocked the door.

"Yes." He opened them rushed her inside to get her out of the rain. "Please come in. I don't think now is a good time for you to walk back to the theater."

She nodded and stepped inside his home. And just like him, she was soaked head to toe with rainwater. He shut the door and took off his coat. Lilith did the same, and she was left in her underbust corset, and a thin black tunic underneath the exaggerated the curve of her breasts in a way he didn't notice before. This also gave him a clear view of the tattoo on her chest; a dark rose with a solid black cross.

"Your tattoo," he said as she handed it to him to hang up so it could dry. "It's beautiful."

"Oh." She looked down at the image. She placed her hand over it, as if it held another story. "Thank you." Dorian stepped towards her to look at it better. He then noticed that there something underneath it. It was hiding something. A scar.

"What happened there?" He asked, confusing her.

"What do you mean?"

"Is that a scar?" He said, as he pointed at it. His hand grew closer, but he kept his eyes on her in case she wanted him to stop. Eventually his fingers brushed along the raised skin of the tattoo, but as well as the sunken skin of the underlying scar. "Right here. What happened?"

She looked away, and took a deep breathe before speaking again.

"Are you uncomfortable talking about it?" He asked, sensing her discomfort. He began leading her the parlor of his home where they could sit. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well, I don't want to ruin this evening with you by telling a depressing story." She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you tell me about the city? I haven't been here long, and the kew gardens are only one of the two things that have my full attention."

"What's is the first?"

"I'm looking at it right now." She smiled, as Dorian sat in the chair next to hers. Dorian also smiled, and kissed the back of her hand again.

"Well in that case, the gardens are the most interesting sight here in London. But the British museum is also fascinating."

"What does the museum offer?" She asked. It was obvious that it sparked her interest. If she isn't busy, Dorian will definitely want to take her. "Animals or history?"

"Both I believe. It has art from many cultures, as well as animals from different places on the planet." He said, and saw the spark of joy in her eyes, as if she was a child who had just been told that she could get any thing she wanted. "Would you like to go tomorrow? I'd be happy to take you there."

"And I would be happy to go with you Dorian." She said and smiled at him. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it like he always does. But the question he keeps avoiding keeps coming back to him every time he sees her gloved hands.

"If I may ask," He said nervously as he inspected her black lace gloves. "Why do you these? I know its cold outside, but even when we were in the restaurant, you kept these on."

Her eyes went wide. With fear or anger, Dorian couldn't figure out.

"Lilith? Did I offend you?"

"No. Its just... My hands were... Well mainly just this one..." she kept stopping. It was apparent that it was a subject she didn't like talking about. But she didn't stop either. "They're not something I'm proud of anymore. Nor do I ever show this hand to anyone."

Slowly she took off the glove on her right hand, revealing the skin that was covered in burn markings and scars from animal claws it seemed. And in the center of it all was a scar that looked like it was caused from a casting iron in the shape of a star inside a circle; a pentagram. Her nails as before were pitch black, and sharpened to a point at the tips, making them more like claws. Dorian took her hand after another moment of observing it closely, and look straight into her eyes, before he kissed the top of her skin. He relished the scent of the deadly nightshade perfume, and even if the skin was severely burn, it was as soft as her lips. The burn caused by the casting iron left that area of her hand slightly lighter than the rest of her skin, and the other scars looked to be claw marks, and teeth punctures.

"Who did this to you?" He held her hand within his, and he held it tightly.

She grabbed the bottom of the glove of her other hand, and took it off. This one was not as badly burned as the other, as only a few scars marked the sides of her hands. But when she turned it over, the same symbol marked the palm of her hand, and the scars looked more... Ravenous, as the previous wounds seemed to be deeper, and were located on the other.

"My grandmother." She slowly took her hands back, but when she attempted to put her gloves back on, he grabbed them, and held onto them. "May I have my gloves back?"

"If you are wearing them because you think they are hideous, you are wrong." He kept them in a tight grip as she attempted to yanked them back, but was unsuccessful. She then hid the scars, covering the top of her hand with the other, successfully covering the imperfections. Dorian didn't want her to hid her imperfections. She was still perfect.

"Lilith." He said, softly taking her hand, but she instantly yanked it back.

"May I please have my gloves back?" Her voice was more stern this time, and her eyes hard and angry. Regrettably he gave them back, and her gaze were more focused on putting her gloves back on before standing. "Thank you." She said in a harsh tone before walking over to the door to leave. It was obvious to Dorian that this has happened to her more than once since her hands were burned as they were.

Dorian stood up and chased after her. "Lilith I'm sorry." He said when he became face to face with her. "I didn't mean to make you mad. Please," He gently took her hand, before speaking again. "Stay. At least until the storm is over."

She looked at his, before sighing heavily. "Fine Dorian. But," She lifted her gaze to meet his. "You must be honest with me when these gloves are off. If my hands are too much to look at, please tell me."

"Your hands don't bother me. To me, they're beautiful." He said as he gently took her hand, and took off the glove exposing the burned and branded skin of her hands.

"Please don't lie to me." She said as she looked to the ground. "These hands are forever a mark of my grandmothers betrayal."

"Why did she do that to you?" He asked. "If I may ask."

She sighed heavily again, before turning to go back to the parlor. "It would be better if we sat. It is a very," She sat on her side of the couch before Dorian joined her. "It is a very long story."

"If you do not wish to tell me, I will not force you."

"But I think an explanation is in order." She said as she made her back completely straight. "It happened when I was 17. My grandmother visited to wish me a happy birthday. But there was a very good reason why she wasn't allowed in the city."

"Why wasn't she allowed?" Dorian asked, holding her gaze when she turned to look at him. "Did she do something to scorn against your village?"

"Yes." Lilith said. "The people kept calling her a witch, because of the poultices she created."

"She made poultices?"

"She did. But they weren't always the kind that actually helped you heal." She took a deep breath before continuing. "They were poisons. She sold them to princes, noblemen, and sometimes noblewomen and queens. What they did with it, she didn't care. I found out when I went into her hut and saw her bottle of poultices she made. When she found me, she kept asking me who sent me. She assumed that I was being paid to spy on her."

"Was she being hunted?" Dorian asked, entranced in her story. Since she arrived, people left and right had been accusing her of being a witch.

"Yes." She said as she flipped her right over to reveal a scar on her wrist. 'W. A.' is what it said. "A noblewomen asked that I go see her, and was paid 2 shillings. She said she needed a poultice called Nostalgiques beauté; a poultice made for the skin, but when it was applied, it caused sore, boils, and much worse things."

"Did your grandmother use that on you?"

"No. She stuck my hands into a burning fire, and took a red hot poker to brand my skin." She looked at the initials in her wrist. "Her name was Wanda Azeal."

"Lilith I'm-" Dorian started but was cut off by her when she held her hand up.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." She looked into her eyes again, but this time, she was the one who was entranced. "That isn't the worst thing she did to me."

"Lilith," He said, reaching for her hand. She grabbed it, and started bringing it closer to her chest. Eventually his hand covered the dark rose. "Did she do that to you too?"

"The people in my town were right about her you know. She really was a witch." She pressed his hand to her chest. "Until I tore her heart out."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update everyone! But you know, better late than never. Be back soon for the last few chapters.**


	7. Secrets revealed part 1

**And I'm back. This chapter is possibly going to be the third to last chapter. But since you know its Penny Dreadful, and it has Dorian in it, there will be a lemon scene, but there will be a twist to it. Hope you like it!**

 **After Liliths secret was discovered, she left Dorian dumbstruck and confused. Lost in the storm of thoughts and questions, as well as the storm that rages on in London, Dorian is unsure on how to find her, and doesn't even know how to convince her to come back with him. How will this turn out for him?**

* * *

Lilith then let go of his hand, and stood up faster that he seen her. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay Dorian." She made her way to the door, opened it and ran out, not even grabbing her coat to protect her from the raging storm outside.

"Lilith!" Dorian ran after her, but she slammed the door, and when he opened it again, she was nowhere in his sight. "Lilith, come back!"

There was no answer, but even if there was, he wouldn't be able to hear it. The storm had gotten worse, and winds became more powerful than before. He ran out into the storm, and looked around as best as he could, running to the theater as fast as he could without falling.

Dorian found the door to the theater, but the door was locked this time. He pulled the door, but it wouldn't budge. He made his way to the alley behind the theater, and looked for a door, but remembered that last night when they met, he couldn't help her with that man who tried dropping her off the roof, due to the fact that there was no back door.

But then there it was. The beautiful sounds of the violin he heard last night. Lilith was somewhere around there.

But why was she playing in this storm? And more importantly, where?

He followed the sounds of the violin, to the best of abilities. The storm made it near to impossible to both hear things and see anything or anyone close by.

But he somehow managed to find her still.

Dorian followed the sweet music to the the harbor, where a power ship called the 'Sirens Tears' sat. And there she was. Standing on top of the mighty ship, in the midst of the storm. She played her violin as if her life depended on it. Her hair wiping in the violent wind, her completely soaked clothes clung tightly to her body, and her face was a stern face of concentration as she looked at her fingers as she played the beautiful instrument. She stopped abruptly, and set her instrument down in the case. During this time, the storm died down, and he could see her clearly. Especially when she decided she was wearing too many clothes. She suddenly took off her black coat, and the bottom of her dress, tearing it up her right leg and thigh, exposing her pale perfect skin. She picked up her instrument again, and began playing another song. This one was more... Strong. To Dorian, it sounded more angry. Like these were not just the notes of an already written song. No. These were her emotions. Emotions she was violently conveying into her song.

He carefully approached the steps to the ship, trying his best not to make a sound that might catch her attention. He kept his eyes on her as he came closer to her watching her carefully as their distance became shorter by the second. She didn't notice him until he was only a foot away from her. Only then did her attention come away from her violin, to the lovely man infront of her.

She slowly withdrew her bow from the strings of the instrument as she fully became aware of Dorian standing not that far from her. Their eye contact was long and hard before either of them finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Lilith finally asked him as she let her bow and violin fall to her sides, her chest falling slowly on heavy breaths. He noticed that she was shivering, as her teeth were clattering together.

"I was going to ask you that." Dorian stepped closer to her, taking off his jacket to wrap around her shoulders. "Lilith, why did you leave like you did?"

She simply looked down away from his eyes.

"Lilith?" He asked softly as his fingers found her chin, gently pulling her head up to look at him in the eyes. "Please say something."

"What should I say Dorian?" She gently pulled away, and turned to set her violin and bow in the case. She turned and looked at him again. "This day was amazing. You made it that way. But I know there is something not right between us. I have too many secrets Dorian." She came closer to him, and gave him a small kiss on his lips. "I don't want to hurt you. And you should not be here."

She felt his hand on hers, slowly going up her arm, to rest slightly on her shoulder. But it stop moving, as it finally found its rightful place on her cheek. She looked down, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"We all have secrets Lilith." He said, as he pulled away to look at her in the eyes. "Even if we have truly only known each for one day, I don't believe for a second that your secrets would ever hurt me in anyway. If anything, its my secrets that I'm scared that might hurt you."

She ripped away from him, turning to face the sea, no longer raging as it had before. Dorian then noticed the storm died down as she stopped playing.

"You need to leave. I know he's coming." She said to him, her eyes looking at the dark horizon, towards a ship making way to dock in the harbor. "Something is about to happen, and you should not be here for it."

Dorian took her hand, and held it in a tight grip, symbolizing that he was not going. Whoever it was that she was talking about, he would protect as best as he could.

"I'm not leaving you Lilith. Whoever that is in the ship is not going to hurt you." He brought her hand to his lips, brushing them against her knuckles. "I promise you."

She looked at him, her eyes burning with sadness, and her lips quivering from the cold air.

"I know they're not going to hurt. He, won't even make it to shore."

But Lilith then walked past him, opening a hatch to the under part of it, where the crew would sleep. She turned back to him, not saying anything. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. She approached him, her hands roughly pulling him towards her, as their lips met in a harsh kiss, almost bruising. Dorian reveled in her furiousity. But it ended all too quickly, as he then felt her turn him around, breaking away from him and their kiss, and shoved him into the opened latch, making him fall down the short flight of stairs. As soon as he as had fallen, she closed it, and stood on top of it, keeping it secure.

As Dorian got on his feet, and climbed the stairs, raising his hands to push against the metal door, but having no luck as her weight secure him in. She knelt to look at him in the eyes.

"Lilith, let me out. Please, let me take you away from here."

"You don't understand Dorian. Just know that I'm sorry." She stood up, and picked up her discarded violin and began playing again. "For you to see what I truly am. But I didn't make you come here. And I sincerely apologize. This situation is beyond you."

Dorian tried using all his strength to lift up the metal door but with her weight added to the already heavy latch it made it near impossible for him.

She began to play again. And the storm came back as soon as she started playing.

The sounds of her violin followed the powerful winds of the storm, almost as if she was the one causing the storm to become worse.

She stopped abruptly, taking out the knife she kept hidden in her boot, bringing it to the ties on her corset. She brought the sharp edge upwards, cutting the ties off, and corset fell on the ground of the ship. Her tunic became loose and the buttons were the next to come off. Soon her tunic found its place next to her corset. She was left almost completely bare, beside the black fabric that kept her breasts close to her chest, and completely covered.

Dorian noticed her skin almost perfect. But there was one little thing that kept his attention; a scar in the shape of a pentagram was in the middle of her shoulder blades. The same pentagram on her hands. The scar was a,deep crimson, as if it was done not too long ago. Down her back he notice the dip of her spine had hidden scars as well. There were a couple of scratches, and bruises closer to the small of her back.

Something else happened to her that she didn't mention.

"Dorian. My grandmother had help maiming me as she did. An man named Marcus Johnson." She said to Dorian without looking at him. "That man is looking for me. And now, he finally has."

Lilith continued playing while her eyes stayed on the dark horizon. On the ship getting ready to dock. The song she was playing was coming to an end, almost suddenly as she soon as her arm stretched upwards towards the sky.

"You will not die so easily fiend!" She yelled to the ship. "First! You shall see what you made me become!"

Suddenly lightening appeared above the ship, and struck it, starting the sails on fire.

Lilith dropped her violin, and took the knife she used to cut the ties on her corset, to make horizontal cuts on both of her palms. She made no sounds as she pressed the sharp edge aganist her skin, breaking it immediately. Blood soon began to drip from her wounds to her elbows as she held them away from her body, allowing the crimson liquid to pour down to her elbows and onto the ground.

Under her breath, Dorian could faintly hear her speaking, but in a language he never heard of. She began speaking faster, and louder as the winds began stronger and fire grew to cover the entire ship. Soon the air was filled with the black smoke of the burning ship, and the screams of the men aboard the ship were heard throughout the city.

It was then, that Dorian noticed the scars nearly glowing as she spoke. Her hair and fingernails began to grow longer, and scars on her beautiful body became more prominent and defined.

Dorian couldn't see it, but the flames became bigger and higher. She took her bleeding hands, to cover her mouth and ear, the blood falling down her neck, onto her chest. Soon the screams fall into silence as the fire engulfed the entire ship, and no survivors remained. As soon as the wind died down, she stepped off the latch allowing Dorian to get out and began retrieving her coat along with her violin.

Dorian slowly stepped into the moonlight, keeping his eyes on Lilith. He didn't know what she was. But that didn't mean he cared. There was something about her he wanted to know. Not just the show she just did, but why, and more importantly how.

"Lilith." He stepped closer to her, but she moved away from him, and began to leave the ship. He wanted an explanation, and he wasn't going to let her leave until he got one. "Look at me." He grabbed her arm to stop her and she turned to look him straight in the eye, but what he saw, he wasn't expecting it yet.

Her eyes were still different colored, but no longer green and hazel; her right eye was now a deep red and her left was a bright yellow, and the whites of her eyes were now black surrounded by the new colors that left Dorian breathless. Her face showed pain and angry, a mix that should never exist with her. She had tear tracks down her cheeks, but he couldn't tell if they were from the storm or not.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw here Dorian, or else," She jerked her arm back, and her eyes changed back to her normal colors. "It doesn't matter. I'll be leaving soon enough."

Dorian kept his eyes on hers, never leaving them. His anger left as she turned away from him, and picked up her violin. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand as she attempted to put her soaked gloves back on, but she was struggling greatly as they kept getting caught on her fingernails threatening to break the soft fabric.

After a grunt of frustration, Dorian ran his hand up her back, getting her attention.

"What are you still doing here?" She didn't turn to look at him. She didn't to see the look of disgust in his eyes as he viewed her now after seeing her as she was before. "I can't pay you to be quite about this if that's what you're to going to ask me."

Dorian walked to stand infront of her, soothing his hands down to her wrists.

"These gloves are delicate. You should be careful." He said, as he took the end of one, widening the end of it to allow her hand to enter more carefully so her nails couldn't rip it.

"Thank you."

"For what? Being a gentlemen?" He asked playfully. Lilith looked at him in shock. She was truly surprised that he was still within close distance to her after the show she put on for him. Even after she let him out, his attention was _her._ Not the burning ship, or the blood on the ground from her already healed wounds. His attention was on _her_. Only _her_.

"Here." He took off his coat to wrap around her shoulders to keep her warm, and covered. "Come. Let me take you somewhere safe."

He led her away from the ship and the docks with his arm wrapped around her waist before the authorities could show up to investigate the incident that took place. Lilith stood with her mouth open, still in shock that he didn't run away from her when he could. Her secret came out, and he was the very first that didn't run from her.

"Umm... Dorian?" She asked, stopping in their walk. "Why haven't you run away from me?"

He chuckled. "My dear, we all have our secrets." He put his finger under her chin to raise her head to look him in the eyes. "Now that you have shown me yours, how about I show you mine?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and will be back soon!**


	8. Sorry

**This isn't a legit chapter, in fact this is just a message saying that I'm going to change the story, and create a whole new one.**

 **I wrote this when I was figuring out how to write, and looking back on it, I really hate how I presented the characters, as well as how I made it escalate quickly.**

 **So, I'm creating a new story with similar characters, but making my OC a character from mythology, similar to the others, but she will be originating from outside of the UK.**

 **I'm not gonna say where, but I will name three mythologies to confuse you.**

 **Egypt**

 **Greece**

 **Norse**

 **Now, I will begin writing the story within a week, and hopefully I will have it out by the first of May if not sooner.**

 **Thank you to those who having been staying with to read my stories, and I'm sorry if this frustrates you. I'm a very self-conscious person and when it gets to writing, I have a tendency to want it to be perfect and almost exact.**

 **I can't wait to start and I hope that you will follow my new story and like it better than this one!**


End file.
